edennoorifandomcom-20200215-history
Takao Sugimasa
Takao Sugimasa (杉政 隆夫, Sugimasa Takao) was one of the males that had died during the battle against the Argentavis in Akira's Group. He was considered as one of Miina Isurugi (Fake)'s friend and the two hung out a lot before he died. Appearance Personality Takao was a very quiet and submissive person, seemingly having an attraction towards Miina Isurugi (Fake) where he proceeded to do anything he asked whilst blushing. He seems highly anti-social and wasn't seen interacting to many people other than Miina. Despite being quiet, he was still fairly nice to Miina to the point where he even acknowledged Takao as his friend, despite his trust issues. He also showed signs of being disappointed when he was unable to pair up with Miina during the Argentavis arc, suggesting he truly does think of himself as quite close to Miina. Chronology School arc Akira's Group came into camp. When the flag was tied on top of the center tree, everyone from Takashi's Group embraced their new class. Kazuma Saji helped Takao and Ryouichi Suzuki out with his new job as Technician. Takao was bringing some branches to somewhere when he sees Miina lying on the table. He overheard Miina didn't like school. Before he left, Miina called him back. Miina wanted to ask him a favor. He wanted Takao to climb up the tree and bring him the flag. Then Miina scribbled the flag. Takao and Miina were caught by Takashi Yamaguchi. Takashi's Group heard that Miina wants to destroy the School Camp. They watched as Akira Sengoku dragged Miina away before he can do any more damage. Akira's Group asked around the camp if anyone has seen Miina. Later on Akira and Kazuma found Miina outside of camp and brought him back to their tent. The next day Akira was tearing the camp up. The group listened as Akira traded words with Takashi. Kawai and Fujimoto intervened and tried to reason with Akira. They accidentally slipped their tongues and revealed themselves as the real culprits of Miina's abduction. Takashi's Group listened as the teachers revealed their true intention. Takashi and Shirou Mariya struck back at the teachers. With no other escape, Kawai and Fujimoto fled into the jungle. Takao was in a meeting with his group. They were discussing about joining Akira's Group. Together they walked toward Akira. Takashi was impressed about Akira's speech. That's why they wanted to join his group and Akira accepted it. Exploration Party arc Takao stayed at Miina's side during his recovery. Miina found him disgusting despite he knows he's a boy. Shinji Gotou came in and asked for Akira. With no one else to play, Miina asked Takao for a fruit. Takao tossed a fruit at Miina's hands and missed. Two days later the Exploration Party #1 returned with a wounded Akira. When Akira regained conscious everyone felt relieved. Argentavis arc Shinji, Takao, Shimazu and Takashi were seen working on the fence when Rion Akagami, Shirou and Akira stopped by. After an Argentavis attacked Ryouichi and escaped, Shirou explained to the group about Argentavis and Takao along the others was speechless at the realisation that the Argentavis might come back to them. Shirou also reminded everyone that their food stocks won't last for long, so they just couldn't be hiding all the time in their shelters. However, Shirou suggested everyone to form a group two. Takao was disappointed when Takashi asks Yuki Sakuma to keep an eye on him instead of Miina. Later that afternoon the Argentavis came with a flock. It rampagned the camp and the people were fleeing in all direction. Takao listened as Yuki suggested they hide inside a tent. However an Argentavis destroyed the tent before they do that. The group was stunned when Akira announced the Argentavises to come and get him. Because of Akira's sacrifice, Ken Tanaka, Shinji, Tadashi Katou and Shuu Hikime led an counterattack. The rest of the group joined in and by before night the Argentavises left the camp. The next morning Ken, Murata and Matsushita were found dead, but even after examinig their bodies, the cause of their deaths couldn't been found. After the group resumed their daily routine, Takao was back inside Miina's tent. Suddenly he collapsed on top of Miina, and a few seconds later he died due to asphyxiation. His body was searched too, but the cause of death still remained unclear. Gigantopithecus arc His image was briefly seen during the flashback when Shirou recalls on his feeling at his friend's deaths each time. Animal Battle arc His image was briefly seen when Shirou mentions the people who have died on the island already. Quotes *(To the school) "She made me take the flag down. I'm so sorry! I didn't think she'd do this!" Trivia Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Class 3 Category:Student Category:Akira's Group Category:Takashi's Group